


【相二】恋一世的爱

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】恋一世的爱

1

二宫和也看着日历，想起明天就可以见到相叶雅纪，心里欢喜得连落在挂历上的指尖都兴奋得轻颤了起来。

相叶在离开的时候答应过他，会在他生日当天回来。

他们用了一年的分离来证明了对彼此的感情是真心实意，而非一时冲动。

“笨蛋！欢迎回来！”二宫低声喃喃，想像着明天在机场见面时的情形。

呀！竟然紧张得心跳加速了起来！明明就已经认识了很久，二宫和也你镇定点啊！

他们已经成为朋友多少年了？几乎占了他们人生一大半的时间，在意识到对方对自己的重要性之前，他们早已是最亲密的好朋友了。

他们从中学时认识，相叶是大他一届的学长，从他入学起就天天追着要他加入棒球社。二宫虽然喜欢棒球，但他基本上是个懒人，能宅着就不会想动。他当时怎么也想不通相叶是怎么觉得他一定会被拉入社团呢？这种莫名其妙的自信到底是哪来的呢？

熟了之后，二宫才发现那不是相叶自信，而是这家伙习惯了坚持这回事，并且相信着坚持总会有回报。

相叶待人处事就是这么简单，有好几次二宫都怕他会在人际关系上吃亏，而相叶总是回他一个最灿烂的笑容。

二宫想面对着这样的笑容，怎么还能轻易拒绝？怎么还能轻易伤害？

年少时的他们有着甲子园的梦想，尽管到了相叶高三最后一场比赛，他们仍是铩羽而归。

那一天，相叶穿着比赛专用的棒球衣，坐在场边的长椅上看着空荡荡的场地，如宝石般漆黑晶莹的眼睛里透露着不甘心。二宫拿着刚买回来的橙汁一下子冰到相叶的脸上。

相叶被这一突如其来的动作激得打个颤。

“相叶前辈，刚才很棒哦。”二宫坐到相叶身旁，少有地用起了敬语。

他们从中学相识起，二宫就一直对相叶没大没小的。熟了之后两人之间那半年的年龄差更不是问题，二宫总是相叶氏相叶氏地喊他，“相叶前辈”这几个出现得太少了，以至于他这一喊，相叶满脸错愕，随后一笑，虽然那笑容苦苦的。

“输了呢，Nino。”相叶觉得眼睛湿了，他抿着嘴，吸着鼻子，拼命地眨着眼睛，“好难过，最后一年都不能带你完成梦想。”

“前辈以后打棒球的时候还会叫上我吗？”

“你这个懒人愿意五点起床陪我打棒球吗？”

“五点是不太乐意的，六点可以考虑，如果带上最新的游戏碟，成功机率会大大增加哦。”

相叶被二宫的跑火车勾起了真正的笑容。

后来每当二宫回忆起那天，脑海里就只有相叶温柔的笑容和无比美丽的夕阳。

相叶高中之后考了一所普通大学，读的是计算机系。

 

2

一年之后，二宫考上的是同一所大学的新闻系。

当初相叶得知两人又再一次成为校友的时候，忍不住取笑二宫是他的跟屁虫，结果被二宫狠狠地拍了头。

“才不是想跟着你这个笨蛋呢！”

二宫尖着嗓否认，那出卖他的粉红耳廓却没有被相叶发现。

以二宫一贯的实力，再怎么也不会考到相叶那所大学。只是在填志愿的时候，他才发现自己满脑子都是相叶的模样，不过是一年没有同校而已啊。

那时的二宫并没有想明白那是怎么一回事，他以为只是因为和相叶认识太久才让他一时间适应不了没有笨蛋在身边的日子。

他想起相叶在身边的点点滴滴，觉得身边太安静还是很难适应，于是就填了相叶所在的大学，只是他不喜欢相叶的学系，所以选了新闻系。

大学时相叶去了当兼职模特，让他赚到不少外快之余，竟意外地激发起他对摄影的热爱，就算毕业后他在一家IT公司做程序员，仍时常在闲时拿着单反到处去拍。

二宫毕业后进入了一本时尚杂志社工作。他时常在看着那些帅气高挑的模特穿着各种引领潮流的服装时，想起了相叶。

他和相叶在工作后仍保持着联系。那种联系很日常，相叶在IT公司的工作很忙，偶尔会将便当拍给他看，每次收到这种邮件，他都在想如果他回一个白痴的颜表情给相叶的话，电话那头的相叶会不会假装受伤地撅起那菱形嘴呢？

但二宫从来都不会回相叶那样的表情，他连让相叶假装受伤的机会都不会给。

喜欢一个人，就是会这样无下限宠溺。

是的，二宫和也喜欢相叶雅纪。

只不过，这是一个压在二宫的心底的秘密。

二宫发现自己对相叶有这种异样感情，是从相叶大学三年级很正经地交了第一个、也是唯一一个女朋友开始。

相叶是个很受女生欢迎的男生，这一点在高中时达到了峰值。情人节收到的巧克力多得连拿回家都有点吃力。虽然二宫也收到很多，但似乎总是比相叶少了一点点，是因为他总是一副拒人千里的冷冷表情吗？还是因为相叶总是笑得眼白出走呢？

相叶对女生总是温柔以对，但也似乎没有哪个女孩能成为他的女朋友，他照样是天天跑社团。二宫本以为相叶会从众多爱慕者里挑一个，结果却一直单身到高中毕业。

所以，当相叶在大三时牵着一个女生很认真地向他介绍的时候，二宫的呼吸几乎窒住了。

他觉得心被不知名的力量抓紧，让他疼痛万分，甚至全身都发冷。

他不记得自己当时是怎样的表情，却清楚记得相叶的表情，那种幸福的神情，大概是自己这辈子都给不了的。

他看着相叶牵着那个漂亮女生慢慢消失在自己的视线内，他想他的世界已经不会再有相叶雅纪的存在了。

二宫觉得自己像是回到了相叶不在高中的那个时候，人际交往能力很强的他，不知道为什么只让相叶一个人进入到自己内心的深处。那时不知道为什么总觉得寂寞，现在明白了心意，而那个人却已经要离开。

但他的难过持续不到一周，相叶发邮件和他说他已经和那个漂亮女生分手了。

哈？什么状况啊！

他担心得跑到相叶的宿舍，那人开门时却仍笑嘻嘻的。

他小心翼翼地关心着相叶，相叶笑着说没关系。

“因为我有小和啊！”

到底为什么这个笨蛋会说得这么理直气壮？

他什么时候开始属于过他嘛！

不过无所谓了，这个笨蛋开心就好。

那次之后，相叶没有再交过女朋友，后来大学毕业入了IT公司，整天不是忙工作就是跑去拍照，感情事也很少和二宫再提起。

两个人像好朋友般相处了一年又一年，直至有一天，相叶按响了二宫家的门铃，二宫才发现像相叶这么简单又不会撒谎的人，竟然能将心里的感情压抑隐藏。

说什么大三那年拉来的漂亮女生是拿来试探他的，说什么这么多年来他都在等着他。

硬生生把从来都不轻易流泪的二宫闹得泪流满面。

到底他们是有多蠢多傻才会忍着这么多年不向对方表白呢？

“小和，我辞职了，我要去美国进修摄影。你愿意等我一年吗？”

二宫觉得相叶这个人啊，真的是很过分的，这样抱着自己，撒着娇说让自己等他，他怎能拒绝？

他可是从来都无法拒绝相叶雅纪的二宫和也啊！

“我等你！”

等你回来和我谈一辈子的恋爱！

第二天，二宫亲自送了相叶到机场，看着他上飞机，在飞机冲上云霄的时候，他眼眶发红。

但是他不能哭。

他答应了相叶，他不能哭。他要笑着送他上机，更要在一年后笑着接他。

才刚刚确立了恋爱关系却要分开一年，然而，二宫相信他，这个世界上最纯粹的人就是相叶了。

他愿意等他，一年，以及更长的时间。

 

3

二宫很早就醒了，今天是他的生日，是相叶回国的日子。

初夏的阳光很耀眼，像相叶的笑容一样温暖。

提前了一个小时到机场，二宫酝酿着见面时该说的话。

结果在见到面的那一刻，所有的话都化为一个拥抱，酿成一个亲吻。

从机场到二宫家，也不知道是不是因为二宫太心急，所以相叶感觉在副驾驶位没坐上多久就到了。

相叶提着行李跟着二宫进了屋，刚才在机场压抑不住地亲吻，挑起的情欲到现在还像高温般燃烧着相叶那蠢蠢欲动的心。

才刚换好鞋，相叶就将二宫扯入怀里扣住后脑深深亲吻了起来。二宫乖巧地揽住相叶，主动地用舌尖去舔弄相叶的上腭，两个人的欲望都被点着，你来我往之间持续高涨。

“小和真心急，我们先洗个澡吧。”

相叶放下行李，顺手摸了二宫的翘臀一把，惹来对方勾引一般的瞪视。相叶勾起二宫的手，十指顺势紧扣，拉着二宫到了浴室。

二宫仅有的一点害羞心态在相叶三两下脱掉两个人的衣服时也消失了。相叶开了水，拉着赤裸的二宫一同站到花洒下面淋水。

“我来帮小和洗。”

相叶笑嘻嘻地将淋浴露挤在手心里，一寸一寸地抚上二宫白嫩的皮肤。相叶的手慢慢移到二宫的胸前，香喷喷的泡泡在那两颗挺立的红点上打着圈，他贴上二宫的后背，两个人的体温在热水喷洒下变得更高。

“我好想小和啊。”

相叶另一只手握住二宫已经抬头的阴茎慢慢揉搓，再轻轻吻上他的耳垂，时而含住时而轻咬。他感受着二宫在自己的动作渐渐变得无力瘫软，手上的力度也慢慢加大。

足足一年的时间，让他们看清感情，也让他们疯狂思念。

“你的手拿开……”二宫咬着唇，不想那被挑逗起来的呻吟声泄出来，“别……别在这里啊……”

“先在这里舒服舒服再到床上也很不错嘛。”

相叶想要得到二宫的心情在这一刻膨胀到了极点。想这个人想了一年，刚刚在机场看到的时候，爱恋就已经多到要溢出来了。

这样从后将人紧紧抱住，两人滑溜溜的皮肤紧紧贴着，自己硬起来的阴茎忍不住在二宫的身后模仿着抽插的动作在臀瓣里来来回回，乱七八糟杂在一起的声音显得绮丽又让人难耐。

二宫不甘自己被相叶主导，转过身去将人抱住，泡沫沾了相叶一身。

“我也要帮你洗。”

肉肉的汉堡手在相叶的身上来回摸着，线条分明的腹肌摸起来手感好舒服，忍不住就抬头吻住那性感的唇，于是他又被相叶搂在了怀里，两根变得硬梆梆的阴茎碰在一起，同时发出重重的喘息。

相叶的手揉着雪白的臀肉，不安份的手指终于还是探向了紧致的小口。

早就预料到事情会变成这样的二宫害羞地将自己埋在相叶的胸前，身体忍不住随着相叶的动作摆动。

“东西，”情动的二宫，声音变得低哑，“在沐浴露旁边。”

相叶笑了起来，“小和常常在洗澡时用吗？”

“别废话。”二宫娇嗔的声音没有一点威胁的作用，“快一点。”

相叶的指腹一直在穴口打圈圈，让他神魂颠倒之余，正直的身体更是忍不住求欢似地动了起来，只求得到更多更深入的触碰。

“小和真是不诚实。”

相叶用力打了二宫臀部一下，立刻留下五个淡红色的手指印。

水淋淋的身体加速了沾满润滑液的手指的进出。二宫趴在瓷砖上，抬高屁股让身后人做着羞耻的扩张。

“跪下，小和。”

抽出手指，相叶温柔地命令道。

“你要干嘛啦！”

不明就里的二宫虽然嘴巴不饶人，身体却是听话地顺从着相叶。才刚将身体下压，跪在地上，相叶的身体就卡了进来，让二宫的双腿自然地打开。

相叶觉得更加兴奋了，他握住自己忍了很久的阴茎的穴口挑逗着，龟头被按摩便已经舒服得让他微微喘气。

插进去，占有他，让他为自己发疯。

相叶满脑子都是这个想法。

爱慕二宫的时间太久了，每次在他身边都拼了命压抑自己的一切，甚至为了这个人而到外国好好努力了一年，现在的他已经无法再控制自己想要二宫的念头了。

满腹心思都在眼前这个宝贝身上，旁人早已无法容入眼中。

沐浴露的泡泡早已冲洗干净，透明的水珠在二宫身上滚动，相叶啃上那细滑的后背，纤瘦的身体充满了少年感，仿佛时间从未在此人身上留下痕迹。

相叶每一下的吮吸都让二宫的身体轻轻打颤，空虚的地方驱使他主动去追逐身后那根在穴口作乱的东西。

那么大、那么硬，烫人的高温如同烙铁，让它进到身体里一定会掀起无限的快感，偏偏身后那人却悠闲地掌控一切，不愿意给他一个痛快。

“雅纪……”一开口便混着支离破碎的呻吟声，二宫觉得自己连说句话都羞耻不已，“很想要……”

身后那个天然是想要听到这句才这样不紧不慢地折磨自己吗？让他臣服就这么好玩吗？

明明……明明知道自己有多喜欢他，却总是不停地让他证明这一切。

“我呀，真的超喜欢小和这么诚实的表情，那就来咯。”

相叶掰开二宫的臀瓣，龟头慢慢地开拓着二宫第一次被进入的甬道，相叶的温柔总是让二宫觉得自己被他捧在手心里疼着哄着，就连这种时候，也舍不得让他痛。

“啊啊啊……”

当相叶的整根都进来时，被填满的感觉微妙得很，二宫无法形容，仿佛所有的感情都在那个连接地方被放至无限大。

这就是结合的感觉。

“小和那里好紧啊！真舒服！”

相叶开始顶弄起来，被紧紧包裹的阴茎贴着二宫敏感的内壁，那种美妙无法形容，让人理智尽失。

二宫细白的腿被顶得大开无法合拢，双手紧握成拳，那种被填得满满的感觉让整个人变得又柔又软，如果不是用手撑着瓷砖面，早就滑了下去。

“啊……呜……别太快……”

在二宫发出像小猫似的求饶声时，相叶将整个人贴向二宫的后背，握住他纤细的手腕，肉棒因为进入得更深，重重地顶在了二宫最敏感的那个点上。

“啊啊啊啊啊……雅纪……”

这种无处可逃的姿势让二宫觉得自己快要被相叶所融化了，快感像狂潮，将一切都席卷而去，身后那个自己深爱的人在耳边吐露着因美妙性爱而引发的厚重呼吸，让他的耳朵又红又烫。

“喜欢这种姿势吗？”相叶舔着二宫柔软的耳垂，“据说让人无从逃脱呢。小和说是吧？”

说话间相叶又重重地将自己送进二宫的身体里，囊袋一下又一下地拍打在会阴处，刺激得二宫止不住地收缩后穴。

“不会……逃……”

这么舒服的快感，简直就让人沉沦其中。

二宫的身体迎合着相叶的动作，将凶猛的性器咬得更紧，肠壁吮吸着阴茎，后背也不自觉地碰触到相叶胸前的肉粒，刺激得相叶更加无法控制力道，只得越发用力地满足着两个人高涨的情潮。

当两个人同时射出来的时候，二宫的腰已经软得不像话了。

“好累……”二宫向后一倒，占据着相叶的怀抱，“喜欢雅纪！”

他按下相叶的头和他接吻，任由相叶的手在他身体上肆意乱摸。高潮过后这样被抚弄总是特别满足。

“我爱小和！越来越爱！”相叶的手伸到后穴清理射进去的精液，“因为不知道还能怎样表白，所以想不停地和小和做爱。”

二宫揽住相叶的肩，一下一下地啄着他的唇，“我也想和雅纪做爱。”

相叶想，上帝到底在创造二宫和也这个人的时候，到底加了一些什么？为什么可以这么可爱这么迷人？

和二宫两个人好好冲洗之后，相叶抱着软成一团的二宫到了床上。

赤裸贴在一起的身体很快就被一点点的摩擦燃起了新一波的情欲。

“这么快就想要了？”

看着二宫无意识地打开双腿，腿间那根巨物又巍巍颤颤地站了起来，相叶就忍不住调笑。

“不够，雅纪，想要～～。”

可爱到不行的拖长尾音，相叶被勾得神魂颠倒。

“小和色情的样子，”相叶的手指沿着二宫的身体一直滑到龟头的细嫩皮肤上，“真淫荡。”

指腹在凹处用力按摩，二宫张着嘴便喊了出来。琥珀色的眼睛染上了水汽，湿漉漉的像只幼兽，毫无杀伤力却惹得人想再一次疼爱他。

“舔一下，雅纪，”二宫哀求地抚着相叶的脸，“它好想要你包着它，雅纪。”

“遵命。我的和也！”

相叶怎么可能拒绝得了这样的二宫？他俯下身含住二宫勃起的巨根，又吸又舔地让它变得更大。

二宫撑起身体，在一波又一波地快感下忍不住用力抓扯着身下的床单，被打开的双腿也颤抖了起来。

“嗯……哈……”

被相叶漂亮的杏眼饱含情欲地凝视，二宫用力地挺着腰，将自己送到相叶喉咙的深处，越是被用力挤压，二宫就越感觉到被相叶深深爱着。

这个外表纯真的男人毫无保留地做着一切让人害羞又刺激的事，灵魂仿佛都被他勾住，不再属于自己，不再属于二宫和也。

第二次的射精稀了很多，相叶舔了舔嘴角，又继续在二宫的腿间留下了一个又一个的吻痕。

“看来还很想要呢，这里。”相叶的手指从穴口插了进去，一开一合间持续揉按着内壁。

二宫知道身体反应总是最诚实的，但他仍阻止不了自己的害羞，粉色的身体，发烫的耳朵，想要求欢的心情，通通被他咬牙忍住。

“大声说出来嘛，小和想怎样，我都会满足的。”相叶没停下手指的动作，嘴唇却贴上来，边吻边说，“像刚才在浴室里就很好嘛，多可爱呀。”

二宫抬起脚，用脚趾触碰着相叶又蓄势待发的性器。

“嗯……”

相叶被二宫的恶作剧戏弄得呼吸加重。他的目光突然变得危险了起来，在二宫身体里抽送的手指弯曲起来，将甬道撑大，随后又用力地按上那敏感的地方，带给二宫除了痛快淋漓的快感，还有一种被霸道占有的满足感。

“看来小和想被粗暴对待？”

“只有雅纪可以这样。”二宫将相叶空闲的手带到自己胸前按上那一直挺立的红点，“被玩坏也是可以哦。”

二宫凑上去吻住相叶，伸出舌尖像小猫一般舔着相叶的唇瓣。相叶眯着眼享受着这一切，缠在二宫小穴里的手指时轻时重地辗压那个小点，二宫双手攀住他的肩，忍不住将自己贴向他。

相叶从床边拿起二宫不知何时随手放下的领带，将二宫的手用松垮垮的结绑在身后。

“自己坐上来。”

相叶揉着二宫那雪白浑圆的臀部，手指在那空虚的入口又逗了逗，引得二宫全身发抖。

二宫看着坏心眼的恋人，双腿撑起早已发软的身体，跨坐在相叶的身上，慢慢地将紫红的硬柱纳入身体。被从下而上狠狠地贯穿身体，二宫忍不住仰起了头。

实在是太快乐了！

“啊哈……呜呜……”

二宫张着嘴，泄露着破碎的呻吟声，晶莹的唾液沿着嘴角滑下来，又被相叶一一吻去。暴露在空气中的乳头又被好好地舔弄爱抚，第三次硬起来的性器在两人的腹间被有一下没一下地蹭着，随后被相叶温柔的手裹住撸动。全身上下不同地方的敏感地带都被相叶好好照顾着，快感像巨浪扑来，将二宫全身都包围着，理智焕散。

相叶扶住二宫的腰，毫不留情地顶弄着那个让二宫失去控制的敏感点，两个人的唇不受控制地贴在一起亲吻。

“小和，生日快乐！”

那个自己深爱的人，贴着自己的耳朵用最美的声音来为自己庆祝这三十四岁的生日。

二宫觉得这是他今天听过最美的情话，所以他决定接下来的人生会和这个人恋爱一辈子。

 

END


End file.
